Do They Notice Me?
by Voidedstars
Summary: (DistrictFactionCaster12 old name) Tris moves from her small comfortable home in Michigan due to her father's government work in Chicago. Unfortunately this changes her school status from barely noticed to not noticed. She likes staying in the background. Will she like the change or will this set her up for a social failure? Divergent high school story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys this is my new story and it's a Divergent High school story. If I'm new to you should go check out my first story Coming Home? Since this is a new story I don't have much to say so… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BEATRICE POV**

I pull my scarf a little closer to my nose to keep out the harsh weather. My suitcase catches in the thick snow on the walk way making me fall palms down onto the pavement. I quickly pull myself together hoping that none of the nosy neighbors saw that accident. Not to judge anybody first hand but if I saw a moving van pull into my neighborhood then I would be a little curious to see who it was. The yard is coated I a comforter of snow that would at least come up to your ankle. Where I come from I'm used to snow, this would actually be considered one of the tamer days where I come from. I glance up to the gray sky to study the house once more.

Its brick and 2 stories high. Much nicer than the one back home, well this is home now. At first I was a little hostile towards moving from another state, but as I got used to the idea I started to like the fact that I could see a world beyond Michigan. So I could see Chicago. Of course that would change my school status to barely noticed to not noticed. It's not like I don't mind being not noticed, I would actually prefer to not be noticed. But I was kind of hoping that I could change that; so I could have friends. More than the one I had at my last school; and to be fair that one friend was my books. There's also my brother Caleb.

He's a little higher on the social scale than me and makes friends much more easily than me. I wouldn't say that he was popular like jocks or the caked face cheerleaders but at least he has friends. Eventually I make it up to the front door and wait for my parents who have the keys. The porch has a light that resembles a lantern hanging from one of the walls.

"Can I help you with your suitcase Beatrice," Caleb asks. He's always been so selfless to the point of annoyance. I was raised the exact same way but sometimes I think I have a bigger purpose than what I was raised for.

"No I got it but thank you," I reply nicely. He gives me a smile and steps aside for my parents to unlock the door.

"Alright this is our new home, your rooms on the second floor. You can choose who gets who but remember not the master's bedroom," my mom says as she unlocks the door.

Once I step inside I realize that it's so much better than the other house. Not too huge but not too small either. There are dark wood floors until it switches into carpet in the living room. The kitchen has white tile floors. It's absolutely beautiful. I walk up the carpeted stairs to reach the upper levels.

"Hey I think you would've liked this room the most," Caleb says as he gestures to a room on the right side of the hallway. As I walk into room the first thing I notice is the window seat on the other side of the room. When you look out the window you have a perfect view of the front lawn and the neighborhood. The room has wood floors, but I could easily put down a rug. I'm glad that he let me have this room. I start to unpack my suitcase starting with the stuff that goes on my bed. My mattress is already set up on my bed frame. I place my gray sheets on the bed but I have a little problem with the fitted sheet. Every time I put one side down the other side rides up.

Eventually I'm able to get the fitted sheet and the regular sheet down. I reach for my gray comforter and place it on top of the rest of the sheets. Once I'm finished I take a time to just sit on the bed and stare. This is my new life. I never thought that I would live in Chicago, Illinois. Actually I never thought I would leave Michigan period. I hope that I can start a new life here and make some friends. And if all else fails I always have my books to fall back on. That really sounds sad now that I think about it. Speaking of books where is the box with all my books in them?

I head down the staircase so I can reach the other boxes. I look over all the boxes until I find the boxes with "Beatrice" on it.

"Here let me help you with those," Dad says as he grabs one of the boxes out of my hands.

"Thank you," I respond as I head up the stairs.

"I never asked you what you felt about the move," he says.

"I like it; it's nice to see something beyond Michigan."

"I know this may be hard on you changing schools like this and taking you away from your friends," he says. Oh dad if you only knew that I had no friends.

"Dad its ok, I know it's for the government besides maybe it's time for me to see new things," I say.

"You're the best." Once we reach my room he drops the boxes down and exits. On one of the boxes it reads "Beatrice's clothes" and the other one reads "Beatrice's books". I use the extra hangers in the box to hang up the clothes in the closet. The majority of my closet consists of black clothing and if it isn't black than it's dark colors like purple. This probably why I stay un-noticed. Out of sight out of mind, I guess. The only thing that probably stands out on me is my eyes. They're this weird bluish gray color. And my blonde hair stands out since I mostly wear dark colors. I'm caught up in my thoughts until I hear a motorcycle roar by. Who rides a motorcycle in this kind of weather unless they're looking for broken bones and ribs?

Tomorrow I start school at Hancock high school. That's the weirdest name I've ever heard for a high school. Once I finish putting my clothes away I plop my tired body down on my bed. _This is my new life._

**Alright there's the first chapter I hoped you guys liked it. I know it's a little slow but I'll introduce the rest of the gang in the second chapter. So do you guys want to make OCS for me? I need some extra students to cause some trouble in Hancock high school. If you do review or PM me this:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Tris hates or likes:**

**M or F:**

**So if you've read my other story you know that I ask QOTD: should I make Eric a good guy in this story or a bad guy like the book? Until next time…**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm my own bestfriend I guess

**A/N:**

**Hi I'm back! I loved all of the attention and reviews my story got so you guys get an update today. This is so much more than when my first story started and I love you all! All of your reviews are sweet and your support means a lot to me. Thanks to Zimzomabim for answering my Eric question. And thanks to those who gave me OCS. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BEATRICE POV**

I wake up before alarm which was scheduled to play Clocks by Coldplay 1 hour from now. Not that I'm complaining, it gives me an hour to read before I have to begin my first horrid day at school. I stumble out of my bed to reach my box that holds my books. _Fallen, _read it, _Ender's Game, _read it, _Beautiful Creatures, _definitely read it, _Ah Eleanor & Park, _haven't read. I grab the book and head back to the warm comforts of my bed. Unfortunately due to the bigger windows in my room it's much colder than the other rooms. I'll have to ask dad to get me a portable heater for my room. Once I lay back down I dive into the book. That's one of the reasons why I like to read, it takes me away from the real life situations.

Eventually my alarm starts pulling me out of my book refugee. I've been the new student plenty of times but this time feels different. Maybe it has to do with that I'm in a different state but I think that root grows a little bit deeper than that. Due to that I'm starting in the middle of the school year I'll probably be more noticed than I would if this was the beginning of the school year. I just lay here thinking about how my year might possibly go until my dad comes around and does his daily routine. A tentative knock and a "Beatrice it's time for school" I drag my body out of my bed and make my way over to my closet. Ah what should I wear today, black or black?

I settle for a black sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, my black UGGs and a black scarf to top it all off. I'm not Goth I just don't like being seen and black is my favorite color. I head over to the bathroom across the hall to go take a shower. I'm not one of those girls who take up to an hour to get ready. I have no one to impress so what's the point. I get in then I get out. Once I finish dressing I head down stairs for breakfast.

"- meeting with them down at the meeting hall to discuss my government position," my dad says.

Caleb is already sitting at the table eating cereal. I reach over to grab some toast from one of the plates my parents made.

"Good morning Beatrice, sleep well," my dad asks.

"Morning, actually it was a little chilly in my room this morning, do we still have the portable heater with us," I ask.

"Yes I'll set it up once you're at school," my mom says.

"Caleb, do you want to borrow the car so you can drive Beatrice and yourself to school," my dad asks.

"No, that's ok I think I'm going to walk to school today," I say.

"In this weather, I really think you should ride with Caleb," my mother suggests.

"I'll be fine, I'm bundled up and the school is only a 5 minute walk," I persuade. Like most families my parents couldn't get both of their children a car for high school. But Caleb has the driver's license so when he does get the extra car Caleb gets to drive.

"Well ok stay warm," she says. I head towards the door only stopping to grab my beanie and my coat from the coat hanger.

"Have a good day," my dad yells before I close the door.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride, it's really no problem," Caleb says.

"I'm fine I'll see you at school," I respond.

After he drives off I start my path to school. Any other day I would have accepted a ride but I don't want to punish Caleb's social status just because I'm a complete nobody. Technically he is to but he makes friends much quicker than me. It's like we're not even related. But we are Caleb is just a few months ahead of me making me the younger sister. I pull my beanie down to cover my ears. I've always loved the snow in Michigan. I would say it's a little thicker there but this snow is nice to. Eventually I can spot the sign that reads "Hancock High School". The marquee reads "Welcome new students". Well thanks more making our presence known.

Caleb's car is already parked in the student parking lot. Next to it is a motorcycle taking up a full parking space. Once again who rides a motorcycle in this weather? Well most people don't walk to school in this weather, but at least I'm not risking broken bones. I check the time on my phone to see that school doesn't start for another 30 minutes. That's enough time to check in to the front desk and figure out where my locker is. I walk into the front doors and my eyes go straight to the guys wrestling in the hallway. They both have brown skin but one looks older than the other. No one seems interested in them and no one is trying to stop them. It's like they're used to this.

I turn to the left and head towards the office. As I walk in somebody walks out and runs into me.

"Watch where you're going freak," she exclaims at me. She has dark brown eyes and black hair. Oh great my first day and I already have an enemy. So far I'm doing a horrible job of staying under the radar. I don't even bother apologizing so I walk around her and into the office. At the front desk there is a woman wearing a red pant suit.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Reyes you must be new," she says. She is way too cheery for my liking.

"Umm, yeah Beatrice, Beatrice Prior," I say.

"Ah yeas here we are, I just checked in a Prior are you two related," she asks.

"Yeah he's my older brother," I explain.

"Alright here is your schedule and your locker number and your combination, I'll have Grace, our office aid, help you, GRACE," she yells. Oh great more interaction with people I don't want to talk to.

"Yes Mrs. Reyes," the girl which I assume is Grace answers.

"Can you help Beatrice to her locker, it's in the Dauntless section, the black ones," Mrs. Reyes says.

"Sure," she says. For the first time I get a good look at her. She has auburn hair and blue eyes. She's pretty and she seems nice, if I'm looking for friends I guess I could consider her.

"Hi I'm Grace Worthington," she says as she offers me her hand. I shake it and reply.

"Beatrice Prior."

"Beatrice, that's a mouth full I'm going to call you Tris," well she's a little suggestive but still nice. We walk for a while passing different colored lockers that consist of blue, red and orange, white and black, and gray. Eventually we reach the black section which is supposed to hold my locker.

"What's your locker number," Grace asks once we reach the black section. I look down at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Uh 237."

"Here we are if you need anything look for red hair," she says with a smile and walks off.

I put I combination in and open my locker. I really don't have anything to put in it so I just close it back up. I glance down at my schedule to see what class I have first. _1__st__ period: English. _Ok room B156. I don't think I've ever been to a school where they separate the lockers by color. Different. I feel something connect with my ankle and before I realize I'm falling I onto linoleum floor. My papers go everywhere. And then I hear it…the snickering.

"Look who took a tumble, you alright stiff," some guy sneers at me. I look up and see to guys leaning on the lockers. One has celery green eyes and the other's face is filled with piercings. I feel everyone eyes boring into mine. They're wondering what I'm going to do or if I'm going to do anything at all. Which I'm not. I collect my papers and stand up. My eyes catch a pair of piercing blue eyes. I don't look at the rest of the person because if he or she is standing here then they're probably a jerk or a caked face cheerleader. I just walk away and head to my English class. Of course I knew trying to fit in wasn't going to work here. If I wasn't noticed then I'm definitely noticed now. And not in the way I would like.

**That's chapter 2! Don't worry I will use all of your OCS when the time is right which means you can still submit more OCS. I'll also introduce more of the gang in the next chapter but I bet you can already guess who those two guys were that were wrestling. If you know submit your answer in a review. QOTD: should Tris start off hating Christina or liking her? Thanks for all your support.**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	3. Chapter 3: Introduce myself, really?

**A/N:**

**2 updates in one day, never done that before, not even for my other story. I can't get too attached to this one because I still have my other story. Wow even in that short period of time I received many reviews. Thanks guys you're the best! I even got a new OCS which is great. And don't worry this will be a fourtris story just give it time. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BEATRICE POV**

It's funny how all the class rooms look the same no matter where they are or what subject they are. Take this classroom for example; it has the inspirational posters, a few posters that teach you about bubble maps and other literary, and of course the dry erase boards that never seem to look clean. See these thoughts only come out of people who have no friends. And so far what I've seen of this "Dauntless section" I don't want any friends. I wonder what section Grace is in. not that I really put out a friendly front with her but she is the only person that seems approachable. Everyone else seems as approachable as a bed of nails. 10 minutes until class starts and most of the class is still congregating outside.

As the time starts to tick down more of the class starts to come into the room. A girl passes by me and ends up knocking my things onto the floor not even bothering to help.

"You should really pick that up," she says cockily. From what I can see of her she has medium length brown hair and brown skin. Oh goody more friends, its weird how I haven't said two words to these people but I already have a hate Tris list. I'm starting to speak like Grace. Eventually the bell rings bringing in the rest of the students and the teacher. I feel a presence sit down next to me. I do a sideway glance to see who it is.

"Hi I'm Jasmine I haven't seen you around," she says. She has all black on just like me. She definitely has my attention now.

"That's because I'm new, I'm Beatrice," I tell her.

"Hmm, I going to call you Tris, Beatrice is just too long." Why does everyone keep saying that, I like my name?

"Hello class my name is Mr. Black and I see we have some new faces in the class," _oh God please don't_! "So will you please stand up and introduce yourself, tell us something interesting." Dang it! Since I've been at this school (which isn't long) everybody just keeps finding ways to screw up my "don't be noticed" plan. One guy stands up to introduce himself.

"I'm Will and I play soccer on my free time," he says. I wouldn't consider that interesting but I don't really anything interesting about me either.

"I'm Emily Summons and I like to zip line." Now that I think about it everyone is wearing black. It's like a uniform or something but I've seen other kids wearing different colors. I guess it's my turn to stand up.

"I'm Beatrice and I moved here from Michigan," I say. I'm almost out of the clear until someone decides to open there big mouth.

"Beatrice, such a stiff name for a stiff," the guy that tripped me earlier says. And of course the whole class finds this comical and decides to laugh along. Well not everyone.

"Peter, shut it," Mr. Black says. "Alright to continue yesterday's lesson; Shakespeare was such an amazing" I zone out the rest of his lesson. I actually do really well in class it's just that my attention span is very low. I zone through the rest of English until I hear the sweet sound of the bell signaling the end of class. I wait everyone else out so I won't have to risk getting pushed, tripped, or made fun of. I take another look at my schedule to see what class I have next. _Art: Ms. Wu room B567. _My favorite class, that doesn't really require the most of my attention.For me it doesn't really take that much for me to pass art.

Luckily I was able to make it to the next class without being picked on. This class unlike all of the other cliché classes doesn't contain the sappy posters and the weird smell of tired desperation. This room smells faintly of paint and pencil shavings and the only thing that hangs on the wall is artwork by the students. I like this class already. I take a seat at one of the desks that are meant to sit two. This time I don't get to class as early as the last class so right when I sit down the bell rings. The teacher emerges from the door which I assume leads to a storage room. I was admiring one of the pieces on the wall until someone steps in front of me.

"That's actually my seat," he says, whoever he is. I look up so I can stare in his face. Blue eyes.

"I don't see your name on it," I say. He smirks and then takes the seat next to me. Maybe I should've moved I really don't like the idea of him sitting next to me.

"Alright class today is just a free draw day so yeah," Mrs. Wu says. I like how she didn't make me stand up and make me introduce myself like that other horrendous class. I pull my sketch book out of my backpack and grab a pencil. For some reason I got this idea to draw 3 birds flying away into a flame. I start sketching until I feel a presence behind me

"Interesting design I'm impressed Ms.…" she draws out.

"Beatrice Prior," I respond

"Great job Tris," ok maybe I should just change my name.

"Four where's your drawing," she questions the guy next to me. Four, that's an interesting name.

"You see Tori my drawing represents the emptiness of the world and the shallowness of humanity," he responds

"Is that another word for you have no idea what to draw?"

"Not a clue," he says.

"Better come up with something if you want to pass my class."

_Doofus._

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short. Thank you guest for answering my question about Christina. So I think I'm going to start off with Tris disliking Four and then bring in the fourtris. I'll still accept some OCS but can someone give me a boy OC I already have a lot of females I just really need a male. F&F and R&R. 2ndQOTD: what's your favorite color? See you next time.**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	4. Chapter 4: The most hated loser

**A/N:**

**So many of your reviews wanted me to update and it warms by heart that you guys like my story so much and I wanted to say thank you. Also thank you for those who sent me more OCS especially to Guest who gave me my first boy OC. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BEATRICE POV**

So basically the rest of the school day goes by in a boring, depressing blur. And I have to say it was the WORST freaking day of my entire life. My status: not noticed to most hated. I haven't said more the two sentences the whole day and apparently not talking automatically puts you on everybody's hit list. And don't even get me started with the doofus from art. I don't like to judge a book by its cover but I think this guy is going to go onto my hit list. After school I decided that I would accept the car ride home with Caleb so I won't have to ponder on my thoughts of school in the dreary cold. And this way Caleb would ask me never ending questions that will not give me a chance to ponder on my thoughts.

"I didn't see you all day what section were you in," Caleb asks as he keeps his eyes focused on the road.

"What section were you in," I ask, my selflessness taking over.

"The blue section also known as the Erudite section, now you," He responds.

"I was in the black section, the Dauntless section," I say unsurely.

"Oh with those hooligans who are always running around how on earth did you put up with them," he asks.

"To be fair I didn't talk all day apparently I was too busy being put on everybody's hit list."

"Oh Beatrice do you want me to ask the coordinators to move you to the blue section, those are some wonderful people." Jealousy starts to sting in heart knowing that after the first day Caleb has already made some friends while still alone.

"No I don't want to bring you down by you associating with the school's most hated loser." By this time we have arrived at our house. I exit the car hearing Caleb call me back.

"How was school today honey," my mom calls out. I'm not trying to stay and chat so I just rush up the stairs as I answer.

"Fine," I shout back.

I didn't mean to take my hate out on my mom but Caleb's question and all the hate from school makes me bratty; which is really unfair for my mom and Caleb. Luckily today was my first day and I was only given a minimal amount of homework which was only from English and Physics. Easy. Once all of my homework is finished I decide it's time to meet up with my best friends, books. As sad as it is its most comforting especially in cold weather. By now my dad has set up the portable heater in my room which makes it a comfortable warm temperature. As I get pages deep into _Eleanor& Park _I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," I say.

"Hi sweetie I heard you had a rough day at school," my mom says.

"Caleb."

"Yes Caleb so what happened."

"I just received a lot of hate from the kids at school today even though I didn't talk that much today,"

"Any nice kids."

"No, well one, her name's Grace she was helping me find my locker but I really didn't say that much to her."

"Well that was nice of her."

"She was an office aid it was probably a part of her job."

"Well honey maybe it was maybe it wasn't."

"There were also these two other girls who looked friendly, Jasmine and Emily; I didn't talk to them though."

"Well there you go, you should try to make an effort to know them." All I do is nod knowing that that possibility isn't an option.

"Alright dinner's in a few." And with that she exits. My mom has always been selfless and that's one of the main things I love about her. She always has a way of making me feel better even if it's just a tiny bit. I think her selflessness fits her better than me. And knowing that everyone else in my family is meant for selflessness makes me feel even more like an odd ball. The differences never end. I close my book and head down to the dining room where everyone is already set up.

"So how was school," my dad asks me.

"It was…okay," I say. No one else dares to disagree which I am grateful for.

"How about you Caleb."

"It was good I really like how the school is organized how about you." See everyone is selfless.

"A very boring day of government meetings with Marcus Eaton, he's another man that lives around here that works the same position as me. He actually has a son that goes to the same school as you both. I think his name was Tobias Eaton, have you heard of him?"

"No I haven't seen a Tobias Eaton," I respond.

"Neither have I," Caleb says.

"Hmmm interesting."

We continue the rest of our dinner until we all break up into our own special evening activities. Those usually include us taking turns washing the dishes and me retreating to my room to read as usual. But tonight I don't do much reading which is odd. Instead I put my phone shuffle and just lay on my back on my bed. Maybe it's just the first day school that's got me all jacked up but I've never done this before. Tonight I think about how the day went, if it's ever possible for me to make friends, and how can I make it better. Usually if I just have a bad day I just go home and drown my sorrows in books. I don't like this. I'm not supposed to be changing myself, I like going un-noticed. People are supposed to get a chance to know me.

But what my mom said earlier makes me think, I can't always expect people to come to me, sometimes I have to meet them half way. I'm not used to this but I'm willing to make the change. A chance for friends.

**Shorter chapter I know. Anyways there's been something buggy on Fanfiction and it's not affecting everyone but it's affecting a few and one of those people is me. Apparently every time I update it doesn't change the update time. This story hasn't changed its update time since I first uploaded this story which is really getting on my nerves. That means only the people who've followed and favorited know that I updated and nobody else. So yeah. You guys can still give me OCS but I really need some more boys. QOTD: should I do the next chapter in Tobias's pov? Until next time...**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	5. Chapter 5: You intrigue me

**A/N:**

**Hi, hi guess what I'm up to 1k+ views whoop, whoop! Let's celebrate. Anyways thanks for all of your OCS and a special thanks to Cabiria1999 for giving me more than one OC. Everyone one give her a round of applause *cue clapping*. So yeah I received more girl OCS than I expected but that's okay I'll fit them all in. And all of your OCS will get a big scene don't worry. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**FOUR POV**

This has been going on for years and sometimes I wonder how much hatred you can have for one person. The majority of my clothes have been ruined due to the blood shed during my beatings or rips due to the leather belt. Through the years I've learned to mask my emotions knowing that crying will only make it worse. I've built walls destroyed them and built them back up again. And I have to admit they have kind of made me a bit of a jerk. I don't see how my friends still put up with me. I pull my walls down as far as I can with my friends but it still makes me come off as defensive. Don't get me wrong I love my friends but my walls are something to keep me safe and to keep others safe.

I doubt anybody would want to hang around a broken person. So instead I use my walls so that I come off as perfectly normal. But I realize that this façade can only go on for so long. Eventually someone will figure out my secrets but until then I plan to keep myself behind the protection of my walls. Yesterday a moving truck came to a stop a block down from my house. Unfortunately I was too late and I couldn't make out any faces in the truck. My father was still at work sorting out government crap like always so this gave me a chance. I could take my motorcycle down the street to maybe check out the new neighbors. Without being seen of course.

I grabbed the keys before heading out to the garage. I'd have to make this quick so I don't end up coming home to a drunk Marcus. I took of down the street taking it slower than usual since it was still kind of icy on the roads. It's not smart to ride a motorcycle while there is still ice on the road but any injuries I receive will just add to the collection that's already on my back. When I come up to the house I see a woman and a man still receiving boxes from the van. I'm guessing they don't have kids. Either that or they're children are inside. I have to admit it is a nice house but all houses are nice on Faction Street. Well houses in the neighborhood period are nice looking. I turn back around heading back to my house getting there before Marcus returns.

Today there was a new girl in my Art class. I caught a few glimpses of her while she was walking in the hallway. She was getting picked on by Peter and Eric. Now those are jerks. Of course I just stood there and watched how it played out. I mean she was placed in the Dauntless section which means there should have been a fight. There was no fight. It was surprising due to that Dauntless students fight everyday due to little things like this. But instead she just stood up and walked in the other direction like nothing ever happened. Now that was strange. Her not fighting back was almost peaceful. Maybe there was a mix up and she was supposed to be placed in the Amity section with the other drugged up hippies.

But no she was wearing all black and it was here first day. There must have been a reason why she was placed here. We're Dauntless the fearless and the courageous and the brave. But I have to say by her not starting a fight was kind of courageous. She did something totally different than any of those other caked face girls would have done in her situation. I am completely amazed. I couldn't really tell if she was in any of my other classes because she's quite and I was too busy thinking about how she did absolutely nothing when Peter tripped her. She has definitely got my attention. Not in an infatuated kind of way because I'm not. I built walls for a reason. But in I want to see you're every mode kind of attention.

My classes continued on and on in a boring blur until I got to Art. I was walking with Zeke, my best friend, talking about something stupid Uriah did earlier. We broke off since he usually sits in a different spot than me. When I walked up to the desk I usually sit in I saw that it was already occupied. By the girl in the hallway. I leaned in her face.

"That's actually my seat," I tell her.

"I didn't see your name on it," she replies. I chuckle a little and take the seat next to her. So she's a smart mouth, interesting. No one has ever stood up to me before, especially a girl. Most girls just flirt and throw themselves at me. She's different.

When the bell rings Tori our art teacher enters the room.

"Alright class today is just a free draw day so yeah," Tori says. I love her care free attitude. I see the girl next to me pull out her sketch book out of her backpack. I grab mine too. Though I am unable to draw anything I am too distracted by the other girl's drawing, its three birds flying into a flame. It's a simple design but it is amazing. Something about this girl intrigues me.

"Interesting design I'm impressed Ms. …" she questions the girl next to me.

"Beatrice, Beatrice Prior," she says. How formal.

"Great job Tris," Tori responds. That suits her better than Beatrice.

"Four where's your drawing," Tori asks me. Think of something artistic.

"You see Tori my drawing represents the emptiness of the world and the shallowness of humanity."

"Is that another word for you have no idea what to draw?"

"Not a clue."

"Better come up with something if you want to pass my class," she says as she walks away. I hear Tris scoff next to me and roll her eyes.

"Is there something you have to say," I ask her. She looks stunned for a second but then it goes away.

"Doofus," she says.

_Definitely keeping an eye on her._

**There's chapter 5. I'm starting to spend more of my time on this story than my other story so I have to stop that. I have to give them the same amount of attention. Anyways I think I'm all good on the OCS, BUT if you want to submit a BOY character you can. Looks like my story is no longer facing that problem I mentioned last chapter so, YAY. Thanks for all your support guys. QOTD: what's your favorite band? I'm more of an Imagine Dragons fan but I like other bands like The Fray and Paramore. R&R F&F. Until next time….**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	6. Chapter 6: Okay more than one question

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all your male OCS I really appreciate it. And if your OC has only received a small part don't worry they will all be important in their own time so don't fret. Thanks for reviewing and following and favoriting. Even reading. Alright not much to say so…**

**Dauntless: you are taking too freaking long with this A/N just get on with it!**

**Me: sorrrryyy, gosh.**

**BEATRICE POV**

The funny thing about nights, they are never permanent. Even though I made this promise to myself it's still pretty terrifying to get up the next day and actually do it. But here I am 20 minutes before the bell wandering the hallways like a bumbling oaf. Somewhere behind me I hear heavy fast footsteps but before I have chance to move out of the way they crash into the back of me. This impact causes me to crash into the ground dropping my books everywhere. Nice the second day of school and I'm already familiar with the floor.

"OH MY GOD, I am so sorry I totally wasn't paying attention to where I was going here let me help you," a female voice says as she starts picking up books that I dropped.

I glance up to take a look at my attacker. She has brownish hair that has a little caramel to it. To assist her hair color she has strawberry blonde highlights. She's definitely interesting.

"That's ok this isn't the first time I met the floor," I say my own words surprising me, knowing that if she wasn't so nice about all of this I most definitely wouldn't be ok with this.

"New student huh, been there, you're Tris right," she asks.

"Uh yeah sure let's go with that," why does everybody keep calling me that.

"You're in my Calculus class I'm Kate," she says as she sticks out her hand. I take it unsurely.

"Nice to meet you."

"So hey do you want to walk to class together, I'm not really big on friends here," she says with a sad smile. Hmm someone like me.

"Sure," I say. So do I consider her friend or what, I've never really done this kind of thing before.

"Tris," she says trying to get my attention.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"Why did you move here from Michigan," Kate asks.

"My dad works with the government and his job required him to move here," okay so we're talking, that's good right?

"Oh so does that-," she says before she is cut off by someone else's voice.

"If it isn't weirdo and the stiff, what an amazing pair," the dude from yesterday comments.

I keep walking forward not letting their words get to me.

"Are you ignoring me freak," some girl that resembles a boulder yells at Kate. She raises her fist to punch her but I grab her wrist keeping her from touching her.

"Aww the stiff is protecting her friend, how sweet," the burly girl says. She uses her other hand to release my grip on her wrist and then punches me in the face. I sweep my legs out making sure to knock her down in the process. I climb on top of her and start punching her until someone pulls me off.

"That's enough Tris," Kate says as she helps me up.

"Sorry."

**FOUR POV**

I'm entering the school when I hear It.; a million voices cheering on something. They're loud and you can barely decipher any of the individual words. Some yell out "fight" while others yell "Molly" and Tris" repeatedly. Tris; isn't that the girl from yesterday; the one that called me a doofus. I see Zeke walking away from where the commotion is coming from.

"Hey Zeke what's going on," I ask.

"Seems to me Molly had gone a little too far with the stiff," he says. "You have to come see it; it's really a sight to see."

I walk with Zeke down the dauntless hall. The screaming of voices seems to get louder as we get closer. Once we turn the corner I see Tris on top of Molly pounding her face in. I am truly…confused. Wasn't this the girl who just ignored Peter's attempts yesterday? Now today she just broke out into a fight. Like I said she is truly intriguing. Eventually someone pulls her off of Molly. I think her name is Kate. They have a little discussion until they walk off towards the bathrooms; which happens to be in my direction. I catch her eye for a second until she looks away.

"I told you it was something to see," Zeke comments.

"Yeah, it's something."

**TRIS POV (she's finally Tris!)**

Once we get inside the girls restroom Kate wraps her arm around me. I instantly tense up; I usually don't give hugs to people or receive them. I tentatively wrap my arms around her lithe form. We stay there for a couple more minutes until she pulls away.

"Thanks for standing up for me like that."

"You're welcome."

"I just wish you didn't get caught up in the aftermath," she says as she points to my bruised eye.

"It's alright it's just my eye it can always heal," alright here it goes. "Anything for a friend right." Her eyes momentarily light up but she tries to play it off.

"Cool," she says smiling.

"So does no pay attention to fighting at this school or what," I ask

"They do if it was any other part of the hallway. We're dauntless so we get into fights every other day. That's just who we are," she responds.

"Okay so can you explain this different color locker, uniform thing, I was just thrown into Dauntless without knowing how this school really works."

"Sure, there are five parts of the school, Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, Dauntless, and Candor. They all have their own meaning. Erudite are the smart kids, Amity are the peaceful hippies, Abnegation are the selfless, Dauntless are the daring and the brave, and Candor are the truthful kids. The school wanted to avoid all conflict in school by making sure everybody was placed with the ones that they belong with," she explains

"Okay I understand so since we're Dauntless they don't give a crap if we get into fights," I say.

"Correct," Kate says right as the bell rings.

Time lapse to Art

I assumed that since I got to Art a little later than yesterday that that Four dude would take his seat back; but no there he his sitting the exact same seat as yesterday. This happens to be right next to me. He glances up once I sit down. I can feel his eyes burn into the side of my head. Mrs. Wu walks into the room to tell us are assignment for today.

"Alright class today you'll be drawing portraits of your partner so get to it," dang it this just what I was trying to avoid, any communication with _him_. I grab my sketchbook out of my backpack and turn to face him.

"So do you want me to go first or do you want to go first," I ask him.

"I'll go first," he responds. I sit as till as I possibly can as he starts drawing.

"Relax a little I don't want my model to be as stiff as a board," he says. I let my shoulders droop a little and I look of into one of the corners of the classroom.

"Okay stay like that, that looks really good," he says. "So why did you move from Michigan?"

"I thought this was just drawing portraits not get to know your partner," I respond.

"I know I just want to know this one question."

"My dad works with the government and his job required him to move down here," I explain. He pauses for a second.

"So do you like the move?"

"I thought you said _one_ question."

"Okay maybe I lied, more than one question."

"It's different from Michigan but it's ok."

"Ok so why did you fight Molly?"

**That's it for this chapter. Tris is starting to talk to Four but will that last for long? Any ways thanks for reading this chapter and all of your support. I will continue Four and Tris's conversation next chapter. This will probably be the only chapter where I switch from more than one POV. R&R and F&F please! This is not the question of day but should I enter Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn as Four's friends or Tris's friends? I'll have a poll open on my profile to get votes for that question. I won't update until I get votes for that poll so you should vote. QOTD: what color is your hair? Yeah I know strange question but I'm starting to run out of QOTDS. Until next time…**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm not bipolar

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry if you received an alert for a new chapter and turned out it was deleted. I was testing if I could upload a new chapter for my stories on my phone. Turns out I can so that means I'll be able to update in the car when I leave for vacation soon. Thanks for all your OCS and I'm trying to fit them in as fast as I can so none of you guys get pissed off with me. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**FOUR POV**

"_Ok so why did you fight molly?"_

She seems to be surprised by my question but she quickly tries to hide it.

"I'm not going to answer that question," she says firmly. I look back down at my sketch and back at her.

"Oh come on, I need to know why you decided to ignore Peter one day and fight someone the next day," I explain.

"Why does it matter," she asks.

"Because I never met anybody who was bipolar," I tell her.

"I'm not bipolar."

"So how do explain the sudden change of emotions, sounds a little bipolar to me."

"Well I'm not so you can stop insisting that."

"Okay so give an explanation that will rule out bipolar."

"No."

"Okay bipolar it is then," I say.

"Jerk," she whisper yells. "Are you done yet I need to start on my portrait to you know."

"Almost…and done," I say as I hold up my sketch book. She studies it for a minute before she says something.

"That is absolutely horrible," she says with a smirk on her lips.

"What are you taking about you guys could be twins," I say as I hold up the drawing right next to her face. She's actually right about this I drew her eyes to small and her lips to wide not to mention I drew her hair like raw spaghetti.

"Yeah fraternal twins," she laughs. I laugh a little bit not trying to give her the satisfaction of making me laugh.

"Alright fine it's your turn."

"About time," she says. She doesn't tell me to get in a specific position she just starts drawing.

"So Four," she says still looking down at her sketch book.

"How do you know my name?" She looks up at me.

"You're kidding me right, wasn't I here when Mrs. Wu came by yesterday and said your name," she sounds agitated.

"She doesn't like to be called Mrs. Wu we all call her Tori anyways," I tell her.

"That's right she doesn't like to be called that," Tori says as she passes us. She takes a look at my sketch book. "Four that is absolutely atrocious."

"Hey, I thought you said you don't like to put down your Art students," I say.

"That's pretty hard when your students drawing looks like a raggedy Ann doll," Tris says.

"Exactly Tris," Tori agrees before she walks off.

"If you're calling yourself a raggedy Ann doll then I think you're pretty spot on," I say to her.

"So Four how long have you've been going here?"

"I've been here since I was a freshman," I respond with ease

"And you're a..," she draws out.

"Junior," I reply. "You're a sophomore right?"

"Yep. So did you start off as a Dauntless here or what?"

"I actually started off as Abnegation, turns out it wasn't for me and I made the switch in sophomore year."

"So what-"she says before someone cuts her off. Sydney is standing in front of my desk with sketch book in hand.

"Hey Four how did your drawing come out," she says in a flirtatious tone while she messes with her black hair. Sydney and I used to go out in sophomore year until she started having anger problems. She started having temper tantrums when I would want to hang out with my friends instead of her. She's deceitful, annoying and a real pain in the-

"Is this your drawing, you're an amazing artist," oh yeah and a huge suck up.

"Thanks Sydney."

"So who's the lucky person who got stuck with you," she asks with a smile.

"Tris is my partner actually," I say as I gesture towards Tris. Sydney glances over at her and her attitude suddenly darkens.

"Oh the stiff, I ran into her yesterday real nice girl; talk to later Four."

"Real nice girl, she called me a freak," she whispers under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." We stay quiet for a couple of minutes as Tris continues to draw.

"Hey do you know a Grace," Tris questions.

"Um, red hair works in the office?"

"Yeah that's her do you know what section she's in?"

"She's in the Dauntless section."

"Really I haven't seen her around."

"She usually takes honor classes and spends most of her time in the office as an aid."

"Oh," she says.

"Ok class the bell is about to ring go ahead and show your partner his or her portrait," Tori calls out.

Tris raises her sketchbook to show me her drawing. It's amazing; for the most part it looks exactly like me. It's of me when I was drawing her which is amazing because I wasn't drawing her when she started drawing me.

"Show me your drawings on the way out," Tori yells.

Tris walks up to Tori and shows her the sketch book.

"Excellent Tris that looks exactly like him."

"Thank you," she says.

"Hey Tris can I keep the drawing," Tori asks.

"Uh yeah sure," she says as she hands it over to Tori.

"Thanks."

"Bye Tris." I say as we exit the class.

"Uh bye," she says as she walks the other direction.

"Looks like you were talking to the stiff a lot today," Zeke says.

"She was just telling me to be still and stuff and she made fun of my picture of her."

"Let me see it," I show him the drawing. "Yeah that is pretty bad."

"Shut up dude. Who was your partner?"

"Sydney," we both groan. "Yeah I know I wasn't paying attention to her though, my eyes we're on Shauna.

"Dude, you go on and on and on about Shauna but you refuse to ask her out," I say. "You know what you are, you're a pansycake."

"Don't start sounding like Uriah I already have to deal with that thing at home. Also don't start complaining until you come to me talking about girls you like." _Most likely not going to happen._

**Okay Tris and Four seem to be getting close but I think I should put a little conflict in there. I need to keep this story interesting so I might have Tris and Four get farther and farther apart, who knows oh wait I do ha-ha. Anyways I have people to thank, first off thanks to everybody who R&R and F&F, thanks to Paige (guest) who answered my question about Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. Also thanks to Cabrina1999 for answering my question of the day! Thanks to that 1 person who voted. Cookies for all (imagine any flavor you want) (::) (::) (::) (::). QOTD: what is your favorite cookie flavor? I like snickerdoodle! Until next time…**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	8. Chapter 8: What do I think about Four?

**A/N**

**Hey guys does my username look different? I am still DistrictFactionCaster12 I just have a different name now. I thought my old name was just too long so I changed it. Alright thanks to guest who got me to 30 reviews whoohoo! Also thanks to sushi8162 for answering my QOTD. I'll thank some more people in my below A/N. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**TRIS POV**

Honors English is a complete bore. Usually honors English would be my favorite class besides Art but this teacher is a dull, boring drone. Unfortunately this class is also taught by Mr. Black. I have his regular English class and his Honors English class. Currently he is droning on and on about the play _Othello _by Shakespeare.

"Can any tell me the theme of _Othello _that leads this play down a bumpy road," he questions. I'm about to raise my hand to answer but someone comes barreling in through the classroom door.

"May I help you Mr.…." Mr. Black says.

"Carson, Carson Bellwood, I was just transferred to your class," he says as he holds up his schedule. He has brown hair and hazel eyes I think.

"Okay Mr. Bellwood you can take a seat next to…Ms. Prior," he says aspirated. Great, just great.

He makes his way through the maze of desks.

"Carson," he says to me.

Yeah I know stupid. "Tris."

"Hey aren't you the stiff that fought this morning," and suddenly I hate Peter even more.

"Yeah."

"Man I thought she would be much prettier," and suddenly I hate him too.

"Alright back to what I was saying, what is the theme that sends this play down a bumpy road," I raise my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Bellwood." What the-

"I say that its hatred, hatred makes you do things that you can't fully understand," _idiot_.

"Okay you can definitely say that's a theme in this play but I don't I don't think that's the one that makes everyone go crazy," Mr. Black says. I try raising my hand again.

"Ah yes Ms. Prior your opinion please."

"I think its jealousy; the jealousy of both Roderigo and Iago pulled everyone else in their repercussions making everybody go crazy."

"Excellent point Ms. Prior, very good. Alright you see Roderigo and Iago…" I zone out because I already know how the play goes.

Instead of listening to Mr. Black drone on about _Othello _I recap on how my first two days have been so far. First day not great, made one, two four enemies that day. Second day little better, made one friend and one enemy. That's a significant difference from the first day. But there's one question that still tugs at the back of my mind. And no matter how hard I try to ignore it and make it go away it won't. What do I consider Four? I mean I enjoyed our talk today and it was very humorous too. But he was one of the dudes standing in the hallway when I was first attacked by Peter. He wasn't laughing along but he was still there. But I can't really judge someone's behavior by their presence.

He seemed quite interested in me today and I don't know what quite triggered it and I don't think I want to. The bell rings pulling me out of my confusing thoughts. I wait up for Kate since she's also in this class. As she walks towards me she smiles.

"Thanks for waiting up for me, wow you have some shiner there," she says as she gestures to my eye.

"You're welcome and is it really that noticeable?"

"Not…yeah it is," she says. Suddenly I have an idea.

"Hey what is your opinion on Four?"

"Why do you like him," I feel my cheeks redden a little.

"No, no I just want to know what you think," I say.

"Well I…

**I am so sorry that this is so short; I promise the next one will be longer. What do you think Kate's opinion will be on Four, will Tris like it? Only time will tell. Thanks to Ria0207 for answering my question of the day. Thanks to all of those who R&R and F&F. Guys we made it to 30 follows let's celebrate! [ ] [ ] [ ] Dauntless cake for everyone, unfortunately I can't have any Dauntless cake because I don't like chocolate. Don't judge me I just really don't like chocolate. Any ways QOTD: team Apple or team Galaxy? It doesn't even matter if you have neither I don't scrutinize anybody for any reason. TEAM GALAXY ALL THE WAY! Until next time…**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	9. Chapter 9: Wait cousins?

**A/N:**

**Hallo, ladies and possibly gents. I'm back again and to the guest that said she will ruin me if I make Kate like Four wow your comment was just wow. But don't worry I won't make that happen. Thanks to those who answered my QOTD I will properly give you a shout out in the below A/N. I am now officially ending the OC submissions. Thank you to those who submitted. ON TO THE STORY!**

**TRIS POV**

"_Well I-_ I think he's ok but he's uh my cousin," I did not expect that what so ever.

"Oh, he's your cousin," I respond.

"Yeah that doesn't mess up our friendship does it?"

"No, no it's just that I was kind of surprised."

"Yeah most people are when they find out, which isn't a lot so can you keep this between us?"

"Yeah of course."

I decide to face the cold today and walk home so I can avoid any questions from Caleb. Even though I know that I will have to face a bigger force once I get home. Walking actually gives me a time to think of a decent excuse and time to think of what I think about Four. When we were talking he was nice of course besides of the annoying personal questions and the accusation that I was bipolar. But I wouldn't consider him an actual friend yet like Kate. More like an acquaintance. But for some reason I have this feeling that he is holding something back from me. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't say we were close enough to start sharing secrets and braid each other's hair, but you can tell that he has secrets when he looks into his eyes.

He has something dark there and I'm not trying to pry it's just it's that obvious unless I'm too attentive. I pull my hood over my head annoyed that the cold wet snowflakes are making my head cold. It's quiet as I walk home and the only noise I here is the sloshing of my footsteps in the snow. Then suddenly I hear a humming of a motorcycle. It starts to quiet down the closer it gets to me which starts to freak me out. Is this some psychopath that wants take me and murder me in the night when no one can hear me scream? This thought makes me speed up my footsteps making the sloshing much louder. Eventually the motorcyclist pulls up next to me and starts riding the same speed as fast as I'm walking.

"Where's the fire Tris," I recognize that voice, Four. So he's the doofus that's been riding around while there is still ice on the ride. I start to slow down my footsteps a little now that I'm not running away from a sociopathic murderer.

"What do you want Four," I ask not even looking at him.

"Nothing really other than knowing why you're walking out here in 30 degrees weather," he says.

"I prefer to walk home if that's alright with you."

"You are one weird girl Tris, are you even human?"

"I like to think I am."

"So your only reason for walking home in the freezing cold is because you like the scenic route."

"That and maybe trying to buy me as much time as I can before my parents see my black eye."

"Ah," he is still riding slowly next to me as if we were walking together.

"Is there a reason why you're driving next to me," I ask him.

"I'm contemplating on asking you for a ride home but since you're already crazy enough to walk outside in the cold I don't know if I trust you to ride."

"You don't really have to you should go ahead and head home and get out of the "freezing cold"."

"Lucky for you I live nearby so yeah," he says.

"How fast can you get me to my house?"

"Depends, where do you live," he asks.

"908 Chasm St."

"Hop on." I do as I'm told and I kind of just sit there with my hands resting on his back.

"Do you want to die by crashing your skull into the pavement," he asks.

"Uh, no," I respond.

"Then I recommend that you wrap your arms around me so that won't happen."

'You could've just said that, I really didn't need that image," I say as I wrap my arms around his torso tightly.

"Yeah well I like being subtle," ha subtle my butt.

"I don't think you know the definition of subtle." With that he zooms away. My heart rate picks up once I remember that we're still driving on ice and that he's the one with the most protection. Suddenly I tighten my hands around him. I feel his vibrations when he groans; I wonder what that's about. Eventually we pull up to my house and I start to lighten my grip on my hold.

"Hey thanks for the ride and are you ok because it sounded like you were in pain," I ask him.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore that's all," his eyes widen like he wasn't expecting for that to come out.

"Well ok bye Four."

"Bye Tris," he says before he zooms away. Alright here we go. My dad's car is in the drive way which means both of my parents are home. Oh great. I receive my keys from my backpack and open the door.

"I'm home," I yell as I enter the house.

"Hi sweetie how was- oh my goodness what happened," my mother says surprised to see my bruised face.

"It's nothing really just a little accident I really don't want you to push it, I was just standing up for a friend."

"Alright I won't push it while we have guest here but we will be talking about this later," and with that she walks away. Wait we have guest? I turn the corner and I see Caleb sitting with 3 other people on our couch. One of the guys I recognize from the dauntless section but the other two I've never seen before. Three of them have clip boards while the guy from Dauntless has nothing. Eventually Caleb realizes that I've been standing there. He seems a little surprised at my bruised face but doesn't mention it.

"Hey, Beatrice this is Melanie, Travis, and Dominic. We're working on a project where we have to test a subject from Dauntless which is Dominic."

Melanie stands up and offers her hand to me. I take it and study her. She has dirty blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. She's really pretty and she sports a blue bow in her head.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi, you can just call me Tris," I tell her as I shake her hand. Travis, I think is the one to stand up next. He fixes his hair really quickly and rubs his hands on is pants before sticking his hand out. He looks like the cocky type.

"Hi quite a shiner there but it doesn't ruin your pretty face," he says with a smile. Wow forward is he?

"Yep, hi nice to meet you," Dominic stands up next but he doesn't extend his hand. He also looks cocky in a badass type of way.

"Aren't you the stiff that fought Molly earlier," Dominic asks.

"That would be me."

"Nice," he says as he holds out his fist as if he wants me to pound it; I do. It's nice to have somebody appreciate you.

"Beatrice why don't you help me set the table," my mom calls from the kitchen. Oh no she's going to try to talk to me in there where nobody can hear us.

I make my way towards the kitchen and I see my mom sitting in one of the chairs.

"Alright explain."

"My friend was about to get punched so I just stepped in for her."

"Beatrice that was not smart," she chastises

"Look you've raised me to be selfless so I was; I took the punched and helped somebody else out."

"You've have a point there but let's try to stay away from anymore violence ok?"

"Ok, so is it just me or does it look like Caleb has a crush on that Melanie girl?" my mom just chuckles and shakes her head.

**That's it for this time folks. Thanks to sushi8162 and Guest for answering my QOTD. Thanks to guest#2 and ForeverMakeBelieve and Cabrina1999 for your sweet comments it means a lot to me. Thanks to Tris-Annabeth-Clary-Evercaster for your OC plus your username is awesome. **

**Thanks to all the others who reviewed and supported. Guys were so close to 50 reviews, I'll update again when I get to 50. I'll also give a shout out to whoever is the 50****th**** reviewer, even if you're a guest. But if you are a guest please put a name down so I can identify you when I give you a shout out if you're the 50****th**** reviewer. Also in a week or so I'm heading to New Mexico for vacation. If you live in New Mexico comment or PM me what part and I'll tell you what part I'm going to. QOTD: should I start a reader contest next chapter for you guys? Until next time… HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY MY LOVELY READERS, even if you don't celebrate it!**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	10. Chapter 10: Let's go make art!

**A/N:**

**Wow guys you got me to 50 reviews rather quickly. Thanks to the Guest who reviewed: Awesome story! Keep writing! You are my 50****th**** reviewer, everybody give this reader a round of applause! Also thanks to all of those who gave support to this story you're just as awesome. I'll thank some more people below but now it's time to get to the chapter you guys deserve. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**TRIS POV**

So it turned out that Caleb's project buddies stayed for dinner, well all except Dominic who made a lame excuse of his "parents" expecting him. But due to my mom's ability to see the best in everyone, it didn't faze her. Melanie sat next to Caleb and I have to tell you she's a nice girl. She would go on and on about how nice our home is and even though Caleb lives in the exact same house he pays very close attention to whatever she says. Travis takes the spot next to me and even when Melanie is expressing her love for our house his eyes still somehow find me. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy really and I appreciated his complement earlier but it feels weird having someone's eyes on you all the time.

"This has been lovely but I really must get home. Thank Caleb for inviting me over and thank you Mr. and Mrs. Prior for letting me stay for dinner," Melanie says as she stands up from the table. She gives me a curt nod.

"I'll walk you out," Caleb says as he stands up to escort her outside.

"Yeah I should get going too, bye Tris," he says. My mother nods at me as if saying: _go walk him out._ I get up and escort Travis towards the door.

"See you around Travis," I say.

"See you around Tris," he says as he reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. He flashes me a cockier smile before he exits. Ok that's just weird. I thought his niceness was kind of sketchy. I walk back to the living room leaving the weirdness behind.

"Goodnight," I yell to my parents as I make my way up the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetie," my parents say in unison. Once I get upstairs I catch Caleb before he enters his room.

"Is it just me or does it look like you have a crush on Melanie?" He freezes for a second and then turns around to look at me.

"Well she's an intelligent young lady, you could say that," he says nervously.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the selfless Caleb gets a crush."

"Sometimes we have to do things for ourselves," and with that he enters his room and closes the door.

Those are the last words I think about before I go to sleep. _Sometimes we have to do things for ourselves_

_Time Lapse_

Eventually the first Friday of the first horrid week at Hancock high school comes around and for that I am grateful. So far I've stayed off the hit list for everybody. And Kate and I seem to be getting closer and I'm actually starting to have an actual friendship. Most recently I was paired as partners with Jasmine and Emily in Chemistry. They're actually really nice girls. Jasmine has more of the carefree, daredevil spirit; while Emily has a kind, but rebellious spirit. I've stayed out of Sydney's way so far and Four and I are umm… on talking terms. But to be fair I don't know what we are.

Actually right now I'm sitting next to Four in Art while Tori is explaining our week project.

"This week I will assign you a week project with the person who is sitting next to you. Together you'll create an original master peace on a 36x20 sheet of butcher paper. Your master piece will take on the disguise of being an abstract piece but it will actually represent something. I don't care what that something is but just don't make it anything stupid or inappropriate," this earns a groan from a few of my classmates.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Anyways I'm positive that this can't be finished just by using the class hours I give you so you might have to work on this outside of school. I don't care where but it can't be here. You will take today's class time to start planning out your design with your partner. And… GO," Tori yells.

"So we're partners," Four says as I turn around to face him.

"It would seem so. So what idea are we doing," I ask him.

"I don't know I was hoping the great Art master could come up with that."

"You weren't listening to a word Tori was saying were you?"

Nope not a thing but I'm glad you did otherwise we would fail."

"Ok I'm thinking about doing a piece about depths of high school," I say.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we could draw things that represent the different clicks and the different clubs and stuff at school. I don't really have a picture but this is what I want to do."

"Awesome I like how you think Prior," he says. Alright here it goes, you can do this Tris.

"So do you want to come over later and start working on the blueprint or something? I have rolls of butcher paper at home from previous projects," I ask him avoiding his eyes.

"Uh yeah sure I can come over. Actually I'll just give you another ride since you're probably going to be walking home again like psycho maniac."

"To be fair you also use transportation that exposes your body to the harsh weather so shut it," I say to him.

"Alright, alright but a motorcycle is faster than walking, just saying," he whispers under his breath. I am about to retort but the bell rings cutting off my words.

"Alright class dismissed,' Tori says.

I walk outside of the classroom to head to Honors English but somebody calling my name stops me.

"Yo Tris wait up." I turn around to see that it's Dominic calling me. He's walking with some other dude with brown hair.

"Landon this is the girl he says who beat up Molly on Tuesday. Tris this is Landon," Dominic says as he gestures to the dude next to him.

"Ah so you're the famous Tris who knocked Molly of her high and mighty stool, nice to meet you," Landon says.

"You too, if you don't mind I have to get to class." With that we part ways and head to my next class.

_Time skip to end of the day_

I have to admit feeling the cold, brittle air rush past you feels pretty good. Currently I'm on the back of Four's motorcycle as zoom down the road heading to my house. Luckily I live near the school so I don't have to stay on here long; I mean the air feels great but we're still driving over ice on very curvy roads. When we get to my house I take off my helmet and pull my beanie down to cover my ears. Four follows in tow as I had up to the front door. Today my dad greets me as I enter the house.

"Hi dad this is Four."

"You look familiar," my dad says.

**PLEASE READ THIS****!**

**I have to answer a few questions. For the guest who reviewed: What if you don't have an account? You'd sadly, only be a guest. So does that mean we don't qualify? To answer your question guest can still enter BUT I need you to put down an actual name besides guest. If you win the first prize I'll comment your guest name and I'll need you to review descriptions of yourself.**

**To the guest who reviewed: Are you still gonna use the other OC'S? Yes I will use all of the OCS that was submitted up to the cancelling point.**

**And guys the contest starts NOW. You didn't have to go back to the very first QOTD to get your name submitted multiple times; just the QOTDS from now to chapter 15. also go back to the contest chapter, I changed the prizes and added a rule. PLEASE GO BACK AND CHECK!**

**Thanks to all the guys who reviewed you are so kind. Also due to all the fireworks in the neighborhood it sounds like a gun shoot out near my house. Now the QOTD: What's your favorite sport? Even if you're not into sports what's the least boring to watch? And yes you can say cheerleading to all of those cheerleaders out there, I was one too. Until the next time…THE CONTEST STARTS NOW!**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	11. Chapter 11: How old are you, anyway?

**A/N:**

**Hello readers, how are you doing? I hope well. Thanks to those who answered the QOTD and made it into the drawing. The contest is still going on so don't fret. And since someone wanted to know what favorite sport was I'll answer it. I'm currently taking lessons in golf so I can make it on the team next year. But I think my favorite sport to watch is probably dancing. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**TOBIAS POV**

"_You look familiar," _Tris's dad says. I remember Tris saying that her dad works with the government. Has he been around Marcus?

"I can assure you this is the first time I've met you sir. Maybe you're mistaking me with someone else?" I say as politely as I can muster.

"Maybe so; so what brings you here…Four?" I'm about to respond but Tris cuts me off.

"We were assigned a project in art and we were assigned partners."

"Okay will you be staying for dinner so I can notify my wife," Mr. Prior says.

"That sounds wonderful if it's no problem," I say. I see Tris glance over at me in the corner of my eye.

"No, no not a problem, we'll be glad to have you stay over for dinner," he says.

"Okay dad if you don't mind we're going to go get started on the project, in my room," whoa in her room?

"Okay sweetheart."

Tris grabs my wrist and leads me up the stairs. She lets go of it once we get upstairs. I can still feel the warmth of her fingers on my wrist. She opens the door to her room and holds it open for me to enter.

"Well here are Casa de Tris."

"It's nice just a little cold," I say as I gesture to the windows.

"Yeah that tends to happen," she says as she makes her way over to what looks like to be a portable heater. She turns it on and I start to feel a little of the heat. Her room doesn't look like a normal girl's room. Her room still has boxes that just lay around haphazardly. There's one poster hanging up near the window seat. Her walls are painted a very light lavender color, so light that you can barely tell that's it lavender. Books are stacked up near her bed on the floor. There's also a box full of books near the foot of her bed. There are so many I lose count. Funny, I didn't take her for much of a reader.

Tris walks over to her closet and opens her door. I see that her closet is filled with mostly black and dark colored clothes. I don't think I've seen her wear one light color her whole first week at school. She grabs a wide cardboard tube that has a white top.

"What's that?"

"It's the container that holds my butcher paper," she replies.

"Don't you think we should plan it out first before we start on the actual paper?"

"We are I was just pulling it out to see how much I had left."

She grabs some copy paper from her nightstand and then plops down on her bed. She glances up at me.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to actually participate in this project?" This snaps me out of it. I walk over to her bed and sit down. She is already sketching designs and they look pretty cool.

"It doesn't look like you need any help," I tell her.

"Yeah well I've kind of had this idea in my head since class." She finishes her sketch and holds it up to me.

"There will be color but this is a rough draft," she says.

"Th- this is amazing; I think we'll get an A," as I say this, her face becomes tinted red slightly.

"Thanks."

"So what do you want me to do? You've seen my artwork this week and you know it's not its greatest."

"You can color right," she asks.

"Yeah."

"Well there you go. I might have you draw a couple of things that have to intentionally look bad."

"Shut up my drawing isn't that bad," I tell her.

"HA you're funny."

"Beatrice," a voice calls out. Some dude that looks similar to Tris walks into the room. He glances over at me and his eyes widen in surprise. "Who's this?"

"Caleb this is Four we're partners in Art and we're working on this project," she says as she gestures to the butcher paper. Caleb frowns at me.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"And you don't think you're too old to be with my little sister?"

I let out a short laugh. "She isn't _you're little _anything."

"Stop it. Both of you," Tris says. "We're not even together unlike you and Melanie," she says in a mocking tone. Caleb's eyes widen for the second time today.

"We're not dating either," Caleb says.

"Then stop assuming things that aren't true," she says.

"Okay mom said dinner will be finished shortly is Five joining us?"

"Four," I tell him through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah Four, is Four joining us for dinner?" Tris is about to respond but I beat her to it.

"Matter of fact I am so you might want to work on my name until then." Caleb leaves angrily.

"Well that was…strange," Tris says turning to me.

"Indeed it was," I say. "So Beatrice?"

"No you don't get to call me that, understand?"

"But that's how you introduced yourself at first."

"Yeah but now I changed it so you don't get to call me that."

"Okay whatever _Tris_."

We continue to work on our project until Tris's mom calls us down for dinner. We walk down the stairs and Caleb gives me an angry glare. Mrs. Prior looks over at me from the dining room area.

"So this is the Four Andrew was telling me about?"

"Yes mam nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay for dinner."

"No worries I love having people over."

I take a seat next to Tris and we start dinner. The food is nice but it's kind of…bland. Everything goes well until Caleb decides to speak

"So Four, is it, what do your parents do?"

**There you go another chapter. Oh and to the Guest who just reviewed about Grace, thanks for reminding me I totally forgot and you're not being pesky you're being helpful. I will put in everybody's OC don't worry I just have a lot of them to get to. Guys we're already to 75 reviews, I'm so proud of you guys! **

**Thanks so much for all of your support. Did anybody catch that Insurgent quote? If you did comment got it! Here's the 2nd question of the day in the contest. QOTD: what's your favorite ice cream flavor? Mine is cheesecake. Oh and if you're lactose and tolerant then what is your favorite candy? Until next time…ENTER THE CONTEST!**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	12. Chapter 12: Mall time

**A/N:**

**Guys I can't believe we're 15 reviews away from 100 and we're only on chapter 12! Let's hope we can get there soon, I believe in you guys. Thanks for those who reviewed and followed and favorited. I kind of screwed up when I said TOBIAS POV instead of FOUR. The drawing contest is looking pretty good. I'm surprised that many of you guys like the same ice cream! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**TRIS POV**

"_So Four, is it, what do your parents do?" _I see Four tense up. Is this a tough subject for him? I remember him pausing when I mentioned my parents to him. Does he have parents? My dad glances up at the sudden stop of conversation. Apparently Caleb knows the effects of his question are having on Four because he has a slight smirk on his face. I don't understand why he's doing this; I didn't act this way when he had his guest over. I shoot him an angry glance.

"Is there a problem Four," my mom asks.

"Um no it's just that that's a touchy subject for me. My mother has passed and-," my dad cuts him off.

"No, don't worry about it my son was just being inconsiderate when he asked that question." Caleb's smirk seems to leave his face as my father chastises him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," my mom says.

"It's ok It's been a while since she's died."

"No it's not right for a child to grow up without their mother." The conversation after that seems to kind of come to a stop; everyone is too afraid to bring up subjects that might bring up bad memories for someone else. Suddenly I have an idea.

"Caleb, I've heard that you asked out Melanie." Caleb's mouth drops a little bit as he stares at me. I turn my head and see Four smirks and shake his head at me. "Is that true?"

"Um well I," Caleb stutters.

"I've heard that to. It's surprising how fast news travels in school," Four says. This gets my parents attention.

"No, that's not true, we're just friends."

"Really I would think that you would ask her since all you do is talk about her. I guess it's just another high school rumor."

"You like her Caleb?" my mom asks. She has that mom twinkle in her eye which means my children are getting older and I must get involved.

"We're just friends, now can we drop the subject," Caleb's face is now a beet red color that goes against his own words. My parents are still staring at him until they decide to drop the subject. We continue to eat in silence only saying words when we pass the food around.

"This has been nice but I pretty sure my father is wondering where I am. Thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Prior," Four says as he stands.

"I'll walk you out," I say to him.

"Wait a second take this with you before you leave," my mom say as she walks over to the kitchen. She comes back a minute later with a small container. Four looks at me puzzled and I just shrug my shoulders. "Here you go, its cake from this recipe book I bought called Dauntless. I thought it would suit you due to the section you're in at school."

"Thank you it looks delicious," he says. I walk with him to his motorcycle.

"It's pretty good cake, she makes it everyone once in a while," I tell him.

"I'm excited to try it."

"So do you want to work on our project some more tomorrow? I know it's a Saturday and it's okay if you're busy," I ask him.

"Actually I am busy; I'm going out to the mall. I sort of need new gear to protect me from harsh weather as you told me. Do you want to come with?" I think about this for a while. I guess it's better than sitting in my cold room all day to avoid Caleb's cruel stares.

"Uh yeah sure."

"Ok I'll pick you up here on my bike at 12:00 if you're up for another harsh weather ride. Maybe you can pick up something for our project while we're there."

"Okay, goodnight Four."

"See you tomorrow Prior." And with that he zooms back down the street. I stand outside until I can't stand the cold anymore. When I walk back inside Caleb is staring at me intently.

"Is there something on my face," I joke.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what," I say.

"You brought up Melanie."

"I was just trying to get you back for what you did to Four; which he didn't deserve." He just stands up and walks upstairs. I make my way over to the kitchen where my parents are doing the dishes.

"Hey sweetie did Four get out safely?"

"Yeah," I tell her. "Hey um me and Four are going to the mall tomorrow, is that ok?" This gets their attention.

"Sure do we need to drop you off?"

"No that's ok he's picking me up." I try not to mention what he's picking me up with.

"Okay well I'm glad you're making friends." I walk upstairs and get ready for tomorrow.

_Time skip to next morning_

The time on my clock reads 11:15. I don't usually sleep this late on weekends; I guess that has a lot to do with the horrible week I had. Once my body realized that it could go to sleep without having to wake up the next morning to continue the endless routine it took advantage of that. Then last night's memories come flooding back in. the teasing, the humiliation and the mall. Wait the mall? Oh God I completely forgot. I climb out of bed and run towards the bathroom; when I come out I head to my closet. I put on a black long sleeved shirt and slip a gray knitted sweater over it. I slip on some leggings and then put on a pair of harem pants. I grab a pair of boots and my dark blue beanie. It reminds of his eyes.

By now the clock reads 11:30. When I come down stairs my mom is making breakfast and my dad is sitting down sipping coffee. He's dressed in his usual suit and tie.

"Hi do you have a meeting today," I ask him.

"Yes, I still have some paperwork to catch up on and Mr. Eaton wants to discuss regional issues."

"Ooh so professional," I say. I grab a piece of toast from a plate when the doorbell rings.

"That must be Four," I say as I walk over to get to the door. When I open the door I'm met with dark blue eyes.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I say back to him. "Mom, dad I'm leaving," I say as I grab my coat.

"Okay, have fun." I walk out the door with Four to where his bike is parked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep," I respond.

**I was going to say I won't update until I get 100 reviews but I probably won't stay true to that and end up updating beforehand. Ooh Tris and Four are going to the mall. They seem to getting close but I might have to delay that a little bit. My story needs more drama and I think the drama needs to happen between Four and Tris. But don't worry I already have their get together scene planned out. Congratulations to those who got the quote it was: how old are you anyways? Seventeen. And you don't think you're too old to date my little sister? She isn't **_**your little **_**anything. 3****RD**** QOTD in the contest: have you ever been out your country; and if so what country have you been to. I haven't been out of the country. Until next time…ENTER THE CONTEST!**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	13. Chapter 13: Pink leather jackets

**A/N:**

**Oh my divergent guys we made it to 100 reviews! I want to thank Cabiria1999 for writing the 100****th**** review, but also I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with this story and writing such sweet reviews. I don't think I've gotten one negative review and for that I thank you guys so much! Am I being too mushy? Now here's the chapter you guys have been SERIOUSLY asking for. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**FOUR POV**

I feel the sting of my cuts as Tris wraps her arms around my torso. Marcus was furious when I came home late last night. And if he knew where I was right now and who I was with I would have hell to pay. If he knew I was with his co-worker's daughter. Of course I remember hearing Marcus talk about Tris's dad when he would invite his government buddies over for dinner. Those nights were the worse. Those nights I had to be on my best behavior; I had to act to like there weren't burning cuts on my back. But every time he would find something that I screwed up. I didn't sit up straight; I didn't greet the guest like I was supposed to. Those nights were the worse.

After they would leave he would yell at me talking about if anyone found out they would take me away from him. And of course that is what I silently prayed for those nights when I was locked in the closet. But on the other hand that would result being placed in a foster home and being looked upon as a kicked puppy. And there's nothing I hate more than for that to happen. That's why I don't bother with the authorities or with anyone else. I feel Tris tighten her arms when she feels us slide on the ice a little bit.

"Stop worrying so much," I yell over the whipping wind.

"Sorry if I'm afraid to die," she yells right back.

I slow down as we drift into another lane growing closer to the mall. But there's this one question that keeps gnawing at the back of my mind; why did I ask Tris to join me? I mean she's a nice person and I have a great respect for her ever since she stood up for herself with Peter; even more when she beat up Molly. But I like and have respect for many people but that doesn't mean I go out and ask them to go to the mall with me. Maybe it was a way for me to thank her for standing up for me at dinner the other night. And I kind of had the feeling that she would have to face Caleb's wrath after I left. So if anyone asks that's what'll I say because I seriously can't think of any other reason.

I pull up into a parking space at the mall. Luckily I snag one that's close since it's still pretty early and the weather that we're facing. I hear the click of Tris's helmet as she takes it off. I undo mine as well and slip in in the net that holds the helmets. Tris slides of her seat.

"Here give it to me," I say as I reach for her helmet. She hands it to me and I slip it with my other helmet. I reach into the compartment and grab the cover. I put it over my motorcycle to keep the seats from getting wet by the falling snow. Once I'm finished I tell Tris I'm ready.

"So is there anywhere in particular that you want to go," I ask her as she walks up beside be. Thant's when I notice that she's wearing a color besides black. Her blue beanie reminds me of her my eyes.

"Um not really, I'll just follow you around until I do," she responds. Once we enter the mall I find the exact store I'm looking for; Motoworks. The store is huge and they have from motorcycles to Trailer supplies.

"Wow," Tris says in amazement.

"I know right."

"So what are you looking for exactly," she asks.

"Um not sure but it has to be motorcycle related." I spot the motorcycle section and make my way over there. There are rows of leather jackets hanging up. I spot this bright pink one for women and hold it up to Tris. She lets out a short laugh.

"Pink's not really my color but it's cute for a little girl," she says

"It's not for you it's for me," I joke as I hold it up to myself. I give her a little spin and pose. "What do you think?"

"Yes it looks gorgeous on you," she says chuckling. I place the jacket back on the rack and continue to look around.

"There are a lot of leather jackets here," she says.

"Yeah there are. Do you want one, you have to look the part if you want to ride with Me." she laughs again.

"I don't even know how long I'll be living if I "ride with you"." She picks at motorcycle stickers. "But I might buy me a leather jacket, for me of course."

"Go ahead and pick one out I'll wait for you," I tell her. She starts to walk down the rows of endless leather jackets. Every now and then she picks one up and sets it back down. Eventually she picks up a dark blue navy colored jacket. She comes over to me and holds it up.

"What do you think," she asks.

"It looks good I think you should buy it." She slips it on and faces the mirror on the wall. It looks really good but I decide to keep that thought to myself. She turns around once and decides to take it with her. I head over to where they have the boots stacked. I've been riding around in my converse and so far they're not cutting it, especially in the cold. I pick up a pair that resembles combat boots. They're black and have a zipper that runs down the side.

"Those are cool you should get them," Tris says.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it'll protect your feet from the "harsh weather," she says with a smile. I turn around to face her.

"When are you going to stop quoting me?"

"When you stop getting annoyed and even then I still might do it." We walk to the checkout and place the stuff on the counter.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you," I ask her as I gesture to her jacket.

"No I got it but thanks for the offer." I end up paying 110.00 for the boots and she ends up paying 50.00 for the jacket. We're about to leave the store when I spot her.

**Mini cliffy, who did Four spot? If you think you have the answer go ahead and review your answer. You'll figure that out next chapter. Oh and Motoworks is a real store in Chicago, I did some research. Four and Tris are getting along ooh how long will that last? So many of you guys were waiting for this chapter. We earned 50 follows yay! Also this is the second to last question of the day so you better get those answers in. QOTD: do you have long or short hair? Mine is kind of in the middle. You could say middle if that's how long it is. Until next time…ENTER THE CONTEST!**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	14. Chapter 14: Books and Marlene

**A/N:**

**Sup my lovely readers! I will be leaving for New Mexico on Monday and it's a 10 hour drive! But I'm excited to get out of Texas and see something new. Many of you guessed who Four was talking about last chapter and only one of you got it right. I won't tell you the answer; you'll have to continue reading. I'm still using all of your OCS and they're coming soon I promise. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**TRIS POV**

Four comes to an abrupt stop and I crash into his back. I hear him wince once he feels the impact of me crashing into him. He stumbles forward a little but I end up falling on butt. The bag that contains my jacket ends up sliding across the linoleum floor. Four turns around and realizes that I fell. He comes over and offers me his hand as he picks up my jacket with the other.

"Are you ok?" Etched in his face is concern but also a little anxious.

"Yeah just a little surprised what was that about?" He face contorts deciding if he should share this with me. Eventually he comes to a conclusion.

"Ok you know Sydney," he waits. I nod. "Well we use to out and since I broke it off with her she's been real flirtatious. So I just saw her walking and I really didn't want to be caught in that train wreck." He looks back over his shoulder to make sure the coast is clear. Unfortunately luck was not on his side. I hear a shrill voice.

"I thought I saw you but I had to do a double take," Sydney yells out. It draws the attention of a few by passers but not many. For the first time since she ran over here she decides to glance over Four's shoulder. Her mood darkens a little once she spots my face behind Four. She looks back at Four like she never saw me.

"So what are you doing here Four?" she does the most cliché thing someone can ever do; she places her hair between her fingers and twirls it around. It's like she thinks by twirling her hair in front of Four will make him suddenly hate her less.

"I'm just shopping with Tris." Thanks for making it so much better Four. She turns back to me like she didn't notice me standing there earlier.

"Tris, you wouldn't mind if I took Four off your hands would you?" Her eyes are threatening me to say yes, and I contemplating on saying yes so I won't face consequences later on. Before I'm able to say anything Four speaks up for me.

"Actually I promised Tris I would hang out with her and I don't want to break that promise." Her eyes come back to me and give me another threatening look to tell me to speak up now or else. I just glance away not wanting to make eye contact.

"Ok see you later Four, Tris," and with that she sashays off. I can practically see my doom on Monday. It ends with me wanting to crawl in a hole and disappear and Sydney wearing a smirk of satisfaction. I have no doubt in my mind that she can make everyone turn against me in a heartbeat. I already don't have many friends and by me pissing off Sydney she can make my barely noticed status swirl down the drain. Suddenly going back to school on Monday makes me cringe.

"What are you thinking about," Four asks. I don't want to make it sound like it was his fault because it wasn't but I tell him anyways.

"Oh just thinking about how Sydney is going to ruin me on Monday morning for hanging out with the love of her dreams." He chuckles slightly amused by my statement, until he realizes I'm not joking.

"She won't do anything to you. Sydney's all bark and no bite."

"Are you kidding me you could practically see the hate in her eyes when she heard that you were hanging out with me?" I see him think about it for a second; I know he thinks I'm right but he doesn't want to admit it. We walk past stores in silence not trusting ourselves. Eventually we come by a quaint bookstore. It's small and for the most part empty.

"Hey Four I'm going to look in here is that ok?"

"Yeah I'll come in with you." Behind the cash register is a young girl with a red apron on. Her hair is brown and comes down to her collarbone. She looks up when she hears the bell above the door chime.

"Marlene I didn't know you work here." Apparently Four knows who she is but I've never seen her at school.

"That's because you don't read and I never told you," she says with a smile on her face. She glances over at me.

"Oh Marlene this is-," Marlene cuts him off.

"I know who she is. She's that girl who punched that tank Molly. Tris right?" I nod in answer. She smiles sweetly back at me and turns back to Four.

"So what are doing here because like I said before you don't read?"

"Ha-ha it was so funny I forgot to laugh," he says. "Actually I'm just in here because Tris wanted to look in here."

I start to wander off because the conversation is no longer directed to me. Rows and rows of bookshelves are lined up next to each other. Some books are dated back to the 1800s to now. There has always been this book that I've been wanting to read but never got around to it. Right now I'm gazing over the different books looking for it. Eventually I find it among the other Jane Austen books. _Pride and Prejudice. _I've seen the movie but never got around to reading it. The book is dense but not as big as other long books I've read. I turn it around to read the price. It says 5.99; not too bad.

"It's not like that," I hear Four say to Marlene. I can't decipher what she says in response but I hear her voice. I make my way towards the front making her words become clearer. She stops talking once she sees me trying to buy something.

"Did you find everything ok," she says sounding rehearsed and overly happy. I nod in response.

"Here you, go I'll see you in school Tris, Four."

Once we exit I'm about ready to head home. With my bags in hand we make it out to Four's bike and start heading home. And I've got to tell you it's been a pretty good day with Four.

**It was Sydney! UnfortunatelyShattered was the one who got it right when she said ex-girlfriend which Sydney is. Congrats. All is well in fourtris land but will that last long? I'll probably update again on Monday on my phone while I'm in the car. Since this will be the last question of the day I will post a small note on this story letting you know when you can stop putting your answers in. I'll make sure to give you guys plenty of time to get them in but once that note goes up it's over, no more answers. QOTD: What is your favorite food? I'm in love with French fries! Until next time…HURRY UP AND GET THOSE ANSWERS IN!**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	15. Chapter 15: How could you?

**A/N:**

**Hello lovelies today we left Albuquerque and now I'm in Santa Fe. Sorry I didn't update when I said it's just I've been waiting for the winners to get their stuff sent in before I updated again. Thank you guys for being such good sports about the winners, you guys are awesome! Shout out to Amityswiftie she was our first place winner! Another shout out to UnfortunatlyShattered she was our second place winner! Go read and support (aka follow, favorite, and review) ForeverMakeBelieve's story Make it Stop. It's amazing and she's an awesome writer! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**TRIS POV**

The only thing that was going through my mind on Sunday was how good of a time I had yesterday. And surprisingly I was kind of anxious to get to school Monday. And when Monday morning finally came around there was no dilly dallying getting ready. Of course I stayed with my normal black attire but today I decided to add the dark blue leather jacket I bought Saturday. I went with the black beanie that matched my jacket and headed out the door. I decided to ride with Caleb today even though he didn't look to happy about it. I think he's still kind off pissed off of what I did to him at dinner. He avoids conversation on our way to school and walks away quickly as if I was the annoying, pestering kid next door.

"So what did you do Saturday," Jasmine asks. We usually like to walk with each other to class; including Kate, Grace, and Jasmine, and Emily.

"I went shopping," I reply.

"You should've told us you were going alone we would've came with you," Emily says. Everyone nods their head in approval. I wonder how they'll react when I say this.

"I wasn't alone, I was…with Four." Their heads whip around to face me.

"You were with Four, like the Four?" Kate's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"Yes the Four," I say mocking Kate's tone.

"Why?"

"He was over working on our art project together and he asked if I wanted to join him."

"So it was just you two," Grace asked speaking for the first time today.

"Yeah just us," I pause. "And I know what you guys are insinuating and it's not like that." It kind of reminds me of what Four said yesterday.

"Whatever do you mean," Jasmine says acting innocent.

"You know what I mean and I have to get to class I'll see you guys later," I say.

_DTNM PB_DTNM PB_DTNM PB_

"So what do we have left on the project?" Four is currently tapping his pencil on the desk.

"You were there; we have to finish putting it on the butcher paper and then color it. That's where you come in."

"I'm going to need you to stop talking about my drawing, we get it, and I'm bad." I chuckle a little at his comment.

"Aw did I hurt Four's feelings?" He smiles.

"You wish Prior." We continue to discuss our project and other things that aren't necessarily relevant. The bell rings signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Today I have lunch B meaning I don't have lunch with the rest of the girls.

"Hey uh Tris do want to sit with me-us at lunch," Four says. I'm in shock for a second until I respond.

"Uh yeah sure, why not?" Usually when I don't share lunch with the others I usually end up eating in the library so at least if I have to eat alone no one will have to see me eat alone. We walk to the cafeteria and I have to tell you it feels pretty weird walking with Four. I mean the only time I spend with him is in Art class and I'm not used to walking places with him. I can practically feel the eyes burn in the back of my head, I can feel their questioning glares and curious glances. They're thinking "why is she walking with him" and "who is she?" it makes me a little uncomfortable and I shrink a little. I think Four can sense my uneasiness because he decides to start a conversation.

"Do you want to work on our project together later at your house?"

"Yeah sure, do you mind driving me there I really don't want to sit through another hateful car ride with Caleb? Plus I want to test out my leather jacket on a motorcycle." He laughs at my comment and opens the door for me once we get to the cafeteria. He walks us over to a Table in the far corner near a window. It's also pretty close to a door. He drops his bag off at the empty table and then walks over to the lunch line. I follow him and pick up my food which usually consists of salad and sometimes burgers. Once we come back over to the table it's crowded with people. I don't think I'm ready for this.

"Hey guys this is Tris, Tris this the guys." Some wear kind faces while others wear straight faces. I take seat next to Four since it's the only one left.

"Oh is this that the stiff who was tripped by Peter the other day, that was hilarious," This girl says with blonde hair. Someone whisper yells "Alexis" in a disapproving tone. Just then someone else speaks up.

"What she isn't wrong that was hilarious," says the same girl with the brown skin who knocked my bags over the first day and acted like it was my fault. I feel a prickling sensation behind by eyes. I see a girl with different shades of purple hair glance over at her with a disapproving face.

"Christina," she yells.

"What don't blame me, she's just a klutz." I stand up and exit the cafeteria already starting to feel the tears run down my face. I hear Four calling my name and running after me. It's not their words that hurt me per say it's that Four sat me with these people.

"Tris wait up," Four yells at me. I turn around not caring that tears are streaming down my face.

"What." My words choke together.

"I'm sorry about that-them." I hate that he blames these tears on his friends.

"How could you sit me with those people when you knew they didn't like me?"

"Tris-I," I walk away not wanting to hear his words anymore.

**Before you do anything rash but the pitchforks down; there you go nice and easy. I had to I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that this is so short but I'm keeping the rest of my family up with the lamp so yeah. I will continue this next chapter and there might be Drama in that chapter too. Alright this has to be cut short but thanks for the support. Until next time…**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	16. Chapter 16: Why do I?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I guess I wanted to draw out the mini cliffhanger to leave you guys to your thoughts about what will happen. A couple of days ago while I was trying to write my sister was smacking my ear off and I was trying my hardest not to blow up on her (that's when it'll get ugly). ON WITH THE STORY!**

**FOUR'S POV**

Her wavering voice still rings in my ears. Her crying face has painted a mental picture for me to always remember. Flushed cheeks and teary red eyes; blonde hair in wisps around her head, and red lips slightly quivering. I didn't know that it would hurt her this much just like I didn't know they would act out like this. I heave a sigh and turn back around to head back into the cafeteria. My friends are horrible.

**TRIS POV**

My mom wasn't all that excited when I showed up at our house already missing the rest of the school day. I explained what happened, well not in much detail but enough to get her face to soften. I just said I was hurt, and I am. Once I head upstairs I immediately take off the dark blue clothing that reminds me of well…him. I plop down onto the bed.

"I just thought," I whisper to myself. "Uh I don't know what I thought." I turn over in bed. I knew he was different just by the way he risked his whole status to be near me. And the way he sort of kind of supported me when we were confronted by Sydney in the mall, even If he ended up screwing it up in the end. But somewhere deep down, where I try not to pay attention, I don't want to blame Four. But he had to realize that they didn't like me, didn't he? I'm confused now more than ever. While I continue to have an internal debate with myself I realize that the clock reads 3:00 meaning school is out for the day. I turn back over in bed unable to get comfortable.

I get up and change into a pair of black fuzzy pajamas. I also turn on the heater since the room is already 30 degrees below what I would like. I'll be counting the days until the winter season is over and I can bring out the warm clothes and room doesn't feel like a meat locker. I pad across the wood floor looking for the fuzzy socks that complete my cozy assemble. I eventually find them under my bed next to the stacks of books. I slip them on and head over to my bed when my mom calls my name. I hear the front door close meaning my dad is probably home. We usually all head down and greet my father once he gets home; it's another selfless thing I don't get. I head down the stairs and immediately turn back up them.

"Tris," his voice calls out; almost in a stern needy way. I slowly turn back around keeping my head down not wanting to meet his eyes. Instead I turn to my mom wanting to give her a betrayed glance but she doesn't know Four was the one who hurt me. Instead of understanding what my eyes mean she gives me a small smile and turns back into the kitchen. Unaware Trader. Eventually I make it down stairs and in front of him. I look up at his face.

"What are you doing here?" The question comes out as a whisper and for a second I don't think he hears me; until he responds.

"Listen Tris I'm sorry that my friends- no that I sat you with them," his voice comes out desperate for me to believe him. "I just didn't think they would act that way. You're the strongest person I know, mentally speaking; if anything I know that you're tough enough to handle it."

"So because you thought I was tough enough you purposely sat me with people who despise my existence?" What is he trying to prove?

"No, no that's not what I meant." His rushed words are followed by a sigh of complication. "I didn't expect them to act that way, but I know that you're strong enough to handle anything." I glance back up at him. "Besides we need to work on our project and you said I could come over." He lips warp into a smirk. I smile internally not wanting to give him the satisfaction that he was able to make me smile. Instead I look up at him and say:

"Hang up your coat Eaton we have some work to do." It wasn't the smoothest thing I could have said but deep down somewhere I was still a little pissed. But of course I wasn't going to let him know that just like he doesn't know that he made me smile a while ago. He hangs up his coat and follows behind me.

"Mom we're going to work on our project upstairs."

"Ok."

I pass my room once we get upstairs not really wanting to sit upstairs alone with Four in my room. Instead I make my way to another sitting room we have upstairs. Currently right now all it does is house boxes that have yet to be opened.

"Hey, isn't your room back that way." I turn my head and quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Is there a reason why you want to be in my room?" His ears tent this really light pink color that nobody would notice unless you were paying attention. He starts to stammer through his response.

"No- no it's ju-just that I thought we were going to w-work in there." I open the door to the sitting room.

"It's okay Four you don't have to lie to me," I tease him. His ears get a slightly darker pink.

"No, no seriously-." I cut him off.

"We have work to do so let's get started." Our project is already lying on the floor. I was working on it the other day in here once I figured out that this room existed. It's a decent space and much warmer than my room, but the hardwood floors tend to get cold at times. We don't waste time once we sit down I continue to draw the picture while Four twiddles his thumbs next to me occasionally glancing over my shoulder and telling that I'm doing good or that looks awesome. But we both agreed that if anyone asked (Tori) that he was giving me encouragements and thinking about what color schemes he is going to use. My hands start to cramp and my back is starting to hurt. I lean back onto the couch that was the only piece of furniture that was there.

**FOUR POV**

She leans back onto the couch, her hair falling through the cracks of the cushions of the couch. Her eyes are closed and her lips are parted slightly parted. She looks like she's sleeping and if it wasn't for her breathing someone would think she was. Her fingers roll the pencil around in her palm. My stomach is in a tizzy and my brain is having an internal debate with itself. My palms are getting sweaty and no matter how many time I wipe them on my jeans it doesn't seem to fade away. I glance back down at Tris, her eyes are still closed and her slips still slightly parted. Why does it feel like there's something churning in my stomach? Why does it feel like I'm leaning forward?

**TRIS POV**

Why does it feel like something is pressing against my lips?

**BAM! I BET YOU GUYS WERENT EXPECTING THAT! I wanted my fourtris kiss to be written differently than other writers so I wrote it in questions. So what do you guys think about the kiss? Like I said in earlier chapters I probably won't switch POVS like that regularly. I hope you like how I wrote kiss, you guys can review me if you didn't like how I wrote it. I won't mind, actually I will but anything for you guys!**

**Ok so this question of the day is going to be different from the others. I am so SUPER CURIOUS to know what you guys think I look like! You know how you meet someone and you wonder what their house looks like and stuff? Kind of like this and if you don't do that sorry for freaking you out. So review me what you think I look like in an earlier chapter I told you what my hair color was so just feel the rest in. My hair is black with amber gold-ish highlights. Until next time…**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


	17. Chapter 17: Two weeks

**A/N:**

**Alright turns out Sunday was not just reserved for my other story. Thanks for all of your opinions and sweet reviews but I think I'm just going to continue it how it is. And to the guest that took her time to write me this real long and sweet review thanks! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**TRIS POV**

Turns out a kiss can have more effect than expected. 2 weeks Four and I haven't spoken to each other; unless you count the merely gestures in the hallways and classes. I don't. With my superb artistic ability and with Four's…. ok coloration skills our project ended up being posted on the district website and shown at a recent school assembly. That was the last time Four and I really talked. After the project finished it's like a switch in our heads flipped and everything is different. Not that I don't mind it; the stares in the hallways now lessen since Four and I aren't shoulder to shoulder. And even though the sudden 'separation' was just a spur in the moment thing I've heard rumors of why we no longer hang out.

Some are quite interesting; they say that I was his sleeping buddy until he was tired with me. Others say it was just a failed relationship from the start. Maybe that last one was true. I don't know what clicked in his mind that suddenly made me seem like I was one of them; one of his groupies. Maybe I don't want to know because those times before everything suddenly went wrong were actually enjoyable. I still have a blue leather jacket to prove it. And maybe word did get around that I had some kind of connection with Four because I've met a quite a few people who don't really hang with my type of crowd.

"So what's the deal with you and Four? Are you guys' friends with benefits?" Celeste Lanford a new girl who wasn't particularly nice but sometimes had her moments. I've only seen her brother Cody Lanford a couple of times but not well enough to know him.

"Were not anything." Another thing about Celeste if anything she was persistent and I know this simple answer wasn't going to tie her over. Even if it was the truth.

"Well I know that's not true, when I first got to this school I heard-"

"What you heard was wrong. I haven't talked to Four in two weeks and even when I used to talk to him there was nothing going on so go ahead and put those rumors to rest."

When I was done talking Celeste stayed quite. I don't usually have outburst like that and I can tell that it surprised her. I don't want rumors that are floating around this school to define who I am.

During my outburst a few kids stopped to see what was happening and probably to conjure up more rumors. Once I was finished most of the hastily walked away whispering frantically to the person next to them.

…

When I got home that afternoon I didn't bother with the formal greetings that I usually say to my parents. Instead I head for my room to lie down after a particularly stressful day at school. After I switch the heater on in my room I climb into my bed not bothering with the clothes I have on. Right before sleep takes over my body I hear a familiar ping coming from my phone which is across the room in my backpack.

Turns out it was an email from the Young adult art competition that I signed up for back in Michigan. "Dear Beatrice Prior if you are still interested in applying for the competitions please submit your application form and art piece in two weeks. Yours truly, Young adult art."

Young adult art is a competition based off organization that I heard of back in Michigan. Before today Y.A.A has usually shot me down when I decided to submit to their competitions. This is the first time I ever received an acceptance email from them. And by now all the pieces I wanted to submit I've thrown in the trash or misplaced. But there is one piece I have left that might be considered worthy enough for this competition but if I do decide to submit this piece I would have to contact the person who I haven't spoken to in two weeks.

**I'm sorry that this is kind of short but I wanted to give you guys an update before I start school tomorrow. New school so wish me good luck because it's huge and I'm more than likely going to get lost. Any who I entered some more OCs in the chapter and if you're wondering yes I'm going to bring back all of your OCs. So what did you think about this chapter, tell me in a review. **

**And guys you are getting beat by my other story on follows let's try to get to 100 just like they did recently! Love all of your amazing support! QOTD: do you read Fanfiction on your phone or computer or other device? I read it on my phone. QOTD2: do you wish that you could be like the cool kids? Sorry I'm just listening to that song right now and decided to put that in there. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to but my answer is no different is awesome! Until next time…Goal 100 follows!**

**Peace&Love~MSC**


End file.
